


DareDevil Season 3 E12

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: You go girls!





	

DDS03E12

 

“Everybody fall back to the R.V. point.” yelled Frank as he bolted down the street, weaving his way through the crowd, shoving the occasional obstructive pedestrian out of the way.

Matt was by now jumping over the balcony, using the billy-club to swing him to the site asap.

“Better move it guys, you’re all late.” said Bucky, still in position. “The girls are already here.”

“What?” said Steve, his brow furrowed in confusion as he grabbed his clothes and dressed as quickly as he could. “How did they get there so fast?”

“They were already here.” said Bucky. “They showed up a little while ago.”

“Why? What are they doing?” asked Matt as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

“My money’s on that sarcophagus.” said Bucky calmly, watching T’Challa approach from the opposite corner.

 

“Still think it’s not a warship?” said Frank to Steve as they all stood out the front of the building. Steve half-shrugged in acceptance. The doors would not open, and were not susceptible to any of their various weapon attacks. Something was going on.

“I want to try something.” said Matt as he took off. Climbing the outdoor staircase, he positioned himself ready to spring across to the target building. He landed with a roll, and started trying various doors and windows. Still no luck. Frustrated, he took a running jump and threw himself as hard as he could at the glass door, but just bounced back off it. There was something deeper at play here. He joined the others back on the ground.

Madame Gao suddenly appeared from within the crowd.

“Gao! Can you help us? We need to get in.” Matt pleaded.

“Why do you need to get in?”

“What? Karen and Elektra and Sharon … they’re all in there, we don’t know what’s happening?”

“What did the girl say?”

Matt shook his head, confused at the direction Madame Gao was taking.

“What did the girl say she would do?” re-iterated Gao, more sternly.

“She said she’d protect us from the Kree.”

“Then why don’t we let her do that?” said Gao sagely. “Come with me.”

She started to walk away.

“Wait. Where to?” said Steve. None of them had made a move to follow her.

“To the next hole. As you said, they are on their way. As you have seen, they will not be able to penetrate this building’s defenses. So we should go…” she gestured that they should take the same path as her. This time they followed. After swiftly walking a few blocks – she was faster than she looked - they turned a corner to find Nobu waiting out the front of an office block. He nodded a greeting and led them inside.

From the outside there was nothing remarkable about the building, but once inside, behind a set of sliding doors the hole was revealed. A straight-down 500 foot drop, with a narrow ledge descending into the dark depths. 

Matt shuddered. He recalled his fall in New York, and turned towards Nobu. Nobu was standing calmly, watching Matt. He gave Matt a deep bow. Matt returned the bow, and extended his hand. Nobu took it and they shook hands. A mutual acknowledgement of respect. The past was the past and they had important work to do together.

Nobu walked over to a workstation and brought up the security feed. He searched through each display, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Once he was satisfied the building was empty, he re-set the alarm and they left cautiously through a side door, mingling with the crowd. 

Unbeknownst to them their activities were being monitored.

 

The two Kree watched as the party left the building. They were not waiting for an opportunity to attack, they had a different mission in mind. Once satisfied they were in the clear, one of them attached a small, round device to the glass door. It sent a charge through the entire building which disabled the alarm system, allowing them entrance. Knowing they were alone they made their way down the corridor, sliding open the door. Standing at the edge of the gaping chasm one of them threw an object into the hole. Without waiting to see the results they looked at each other and turned to make their way back out, slipping out silently onto the street in the direction of the building housing the sarcophagus, not concerned that the door didn’t catch.

\--------

 

They had only gone a couple of blocks, but Frank was suspicious. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. “Staying behind for a bit – want to check something out.” he announced quietly into the comms. “Hey, Matt – you good?”

“I’m with you.” confirmed Matt, dropping back as the others continued on their way. “I’ll go bait.”

Matt turned and walked back towards the building they had just left, slowing his pace. If someone was following him he’d make it easy for them. Frank would be trailing, watching to see whom Matt drew attention from.

 

“Let’s split into teams and head back to base. “ said Steve, receiving nods from the others. 

“I will make my own way.” said Goa, morphing into a nondescript Japanese woman and departing. Within moments she was lost in the crowd.

As Steve and Bucky left, Nobu and T’Challa faced each other. Nobu and the Hand had eluded T’Challa’s recent investigations, and yet now they were aligned. Nobu, while familiar with Matt and the rest of the New York crew, was not yet comfortable with the new status quo, and T’Challa sensed his tension.

“I would like to take this opportunity to thank you.” he said, bowing to Nobu.

Nobu looked disconcerted, but returned the bow.

“Thank me? For what? I assisted the worst enemy we have ever known.” retaliated Nobu, sincerely confused.

“But once you saw the error of your ways you had the courage to act on your change of heart constructively. You could have turned tail and run, but you joined with us. That I why I thank you.”

Nobu nodded grimly. “Let us see if my change of heart has come too late. I have spent years, decades in the service of those plotting to take over our planet. I allowed my own ego to blind me to the fact that I was nothing but their tool.”

”What can you tell me about the sarcophagus? When did it fall into your possession?”

“It has never been in my possession, I was only its custodian. I had no idea about its true purpose.”  
Nobu fell silent, clearly not wishing to discuss it any further. T’Challa allowed him his reverie. They fell into step with each other and made their way back to base. 

\-------

 

She was now armed with all of their knowledge, skills, and memories, as well as what she had osmosified from the sarcophagus itself. When Aida had read the Dark Hold the contents within had been absorbed by the Ether, and the sarcophagus had in turn had drawn into it. There had been a lot of intra-dimensional activity lately, Steven Strange and his cohorts, Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz, along with Robbie and the GhostRider. The vibrations from their crossovers echoed to this day, and add to the mix the two infinity stones that were on the planet. She could tap into all of this. She was ready.

The sarcophagus opened and she rose straight up, surrounded by a glowing aura. The three women gazed up at her as she slowly rotated, looking upon each of them in turn, phasing through different dimensions. Holding their right hands out, palms facing her, they each received a charge in the form of an electrical bolt from her. It penetrated every cell, a current running through them that unlocked previously-suppressed abilities, transforming them from what they had been into what they had been born to be. They all headed upstairs. She did not need to use an exit. Entering a different dimension she flew through the structure like a phantom, appearing in the sky above. Hovering for a few moments, drawing gasps from those below who saw her. She appeared to plunge into the Earth as she made her way to her target.

 

As Matt walked on the opposite side of the street, he noticed the two Kree exiting the building and making their way towards base. “Frank, two targets in sight. They were inside, can you check it out while I keep on their trail?”

“Sure. Watch your back.” Frank by now was at the front door, which should be locked, but was clearly ajar. He opened it with the pointy end of his gun. Carefully sneaking through, he made his way to the sliding door, opening it also. Where only minutes ago had been an empty hole was now a fully-constructed facility, empty of furnishings, but with all walls, floors and doors complete. Frank couldn’t believe his eyes. He reached out and touched the wall and found the structure to be solid, not some kind of illusion like he had considered. The door seemed fine too. He walked through the first room and into the next, continuing until he reached the stairway. There was no time to continue exploring, he had to catch up to Matt.

As the two Kree approached their next target they saw a glowing object emerging from the building and heading straight up into the sky. Hesitating, they glanced at each other in confusion, shrugged, and continued on their way. But their path was blocked. Karen, Elektra and Sharon all stood before them. The Kree snarled and charged at them.

From three different locations the pairs witnessed the confrontation. Matt gasped and bolted towards them, with Frank right behind him. Their actions spurred the others on too, Steve and Bucky, T’Challa and Nobu, and they all charged towards the girls, ready to fight to the death to protect them. They did not get the chance.

Raising their arms towards their assailants, beams of golden light shot out from their fingers directly into the two Kree, who were instantly stopped in their tracks. The girls lifted them off the ground, they jerked and spasmed for a moment, parts of them dissolved and burned and disappeared until they finally disintegrated in a blue flash.

“What the hell?” said Frank, his mouth agape.

The girls stood down. The immediate threat had been neutralized.

T’Challa, Nobu, Steve, Bucky, Frank, and Matt, all stood before them, with various expressions of disbelief. 

The girls glanced at each other. “We’re not done yet.” said Karen. “There’s twenty-eight more Kree we have to get to.”

“My jets are at your disposal.’ said T’Challa, starting to activate his forearm display.

The girls all rose a couple of feet off the ground, bobbing and swaying slightly.

“Thanks, but no need.” said Sharon with a smile.

Matt took a step forward. “Hey. Stay safe.” he said softly to Karen. She smiled and he felt a karmic vibration of serenity. 

“Why don’t you see if you can catch up?” said Elektra as the three of them turned and flew off into the night.

“Where are you going?” shouted Bucky to the departing figures.

Steve’s expression changed. Sharon had transmitted the plan to him. “We may as well head back to New York. By the time we do catch up with them it will all be over.”

“Come with me.” said Frank gruffly. They followed him back to the building the Kree had broken into. Nobu frowned upon seeing the open door. They entered and progressed cautiously through the new structure, testing surfaces as they went.

It was set up with floors of offices, deeper down storage rooms, safe rooms, laboratories, and even, to their surprise, bathrooms. Well, why not? The basement was a single large, empty room.

Frank turned to Nobu. “Seems you’ve got yourself a free renovation.”

“I am not sure that we can trust the construction company.”

“Looks like they’ve probably followed all the local council regulations.” said Steve with a grin. 

“Well, it’s only an empty shell, no electronics. Check it out for anything that could be surveillance equipment.” advised Frank. Nobu nodded.

“Has this happened everywhere?” asked Matt. Nobu asked for a report from all site commanders and reports came back in Japanese.

“Yep. They’re everywhere.” said Bucky, and Nobu nodded in agreement.

 

\---------------------

From Tokyo they flew to Mumbai, Capetown, Moscow, Berlin, Paris. London, and lastly New York. Engaging the Kree, continuing to eliminate them as they battled their way around the world. They experimented with their new abilities, advancing from long-range attacks to engaging in hand-to–hand combat, testing their limits. Learning their own strengths and weaknesses as they fought their enemy, working both individually and as a team when the situation called for it. They became more efficient at sneak attacks that attracted far less attention, and by the time they were in New York they all had the skills and courage to approach the last Kree soldier surreptitiously, man-handling him into a dark alley and subduing him.

“What do you say, girls? Should we keep this one as a pet?” said Elektra as she strutted around the fallen warrior, panting and bleeding on he ground.

“We should try to get some information out of him.” Sharon said as she knelt down, grabbing him by the hair, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“You’ll get nothing from me.” said the Kree, a thin stream of blood dribbling down his chin.

“It might be a good idea to keep him alive. He could be useful in the future.” pondered Karen, seriously considering the option of keeping him alive.

“Just consider how many people we know who’d love to get their hands on him.” continued Elektra. “Weapons intel, medical research, - he could be quite valuable.”

The desperate Kree struggled to his feet and made an attempt at escape, but Karen simply raised her hand, injecting him with a thin beam of light. He screamed in pain and fell back to the ground. 

“Samsung the Exploder will exact his revenge upon you. All of you.” said the broken warrior as he passed out.

“Okay. So who is Samsung?” queried Sharon.

“Probably his boss.” replied Karen. “But the real question is, where is Samsung?”

“Well, he won’t be telling us any time soon.” Elektra commented, prodding the unconscious figure with her foot. “And I’m not picking anything up.”

“Me neither.”

“Nor am I. If he’s out of our range, he must be off-world.”

The three of them looked up into the night sky.

 

\-------------  
The glowing projectile hurtled towards the Sun before veering off and heading straight for the orbiting spaceship. On the bridge alarms were sounding and Samsung was frantically trying to identify the incoming weapon. He raised his hands in front of his face as he braced for impact, but it never came. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms, blinking in bewilderment.

She was hovering outside, only feet away but separated from him by the bulkhead and window. His brow furrowed in confusion – how could anyone survive in space like that? His shock was then multiplied when she drifted through the structure, flickering through dimensions, taking solid form again once inside.

“Who…who are you?” he stammered, stumbling backwards. There was an emergency beacon behind him; if he could get to it he could call for re-enforcements. Not that they would get here in time to save him, but at least they would be alerted to his plight. And maybe start taking Earth a bit more seriously as a threat. He spun around and lunged for the red button.

The girl lifted a hand and sent out a pulse, disabling the beacon and the rest of the ship. The lights went out and the anti-gravity device stopped. In the darkness Samsung grabbed onto the nearest fixture to keep himself in place. He considered reaching for his weapon but deduced it would probably be useless against her. He was at her mercy.

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked.

“You came here intending to invade Earth?” 

“I…well, I,…, that is to say….well, yes.”

“Why?”

“Why? The humans of Earth are an unknown factor. This planet has over seven billion people, it is overpopulated and rapidly exhausting its resources. Vast areas of land and water suffer from industrial and agricultural pollution, and we have detected increased carbon levels in the atmosphere resulting in an out-of-control rise in temperature which will cause the deaths of most of the current species on the planet, humans included, returning most of the environment to a comparably primordial state. If, before this happens, they achieve space flight they will infest the galaxy with their unchecked breeding, consuming everything in their path. They are violent, selfish and aggressive, obsessed with trivial, meaningless pastimes. This planet is wasted on them, it should be ruled by someone with the capability of controlling its destructive masses.”

“Wow. Coming from a Kree, that’s saying a lot.”

“Exactly. They each have so much potential, almost all of it wasted. Trapped in their own microscopic belief that they are good and righteous and worthy of autonomy while they are still fighting and killing. From the moment their civilizations arose they have built walls to protect themselves from each other. Do you really know them? Are they really entitled to your protection?” He had maneuvered himself so that his legs were folded underneath him, his feet braced against the wall.

She considered his argument.

“Yes, they are the victims of their own weaknesses and prejudices. And they have stumbled before, and indeed continue to do so, but they have come this far. They are not yours to judge. You don’t know what solutions they may come up with given the problems they are facing. They may yet prevail, if given the chance.”

“They will fail. They only exist now because of unsanctioned experiments conducted by rogue Kree in the distant past. Maybe now is the time to correct those mistakes.”

With those words Samsung lunged at her, taking her by surprise. She did not believe he was capable of harming her and so was unprepared for his attack, just as he had originally been surprised by the laser attack on the cargo ship. He had learned from that mistake. Concealed within his uniform was a quantum grenade. It had not been de-activated when she disabled the ship as it automatically shifted through dimensions to avoid any threats detected. He did not know what affect it would have upon him, and he did not expect to survive, but at least he could deny them further assistance from her. He detonated the grenade.

The blast was unlike that of a conventional explosive. The ship was torn into shards that bounced through dimensions, pieces were spinning and crashing into each other, sometimes causing more fractures, sometimes fusing together at odd angles like some kind of Picasso version of itself. And the effect on her was just as devastating.

She had been instantly knocked through the boundaries separating different realities, dozens of images flickered and sparked as she fell through one after another. Unable to take control, she was building momentum, spending less and less time at each level. She tried generating a pressure wave and found that it slowed her down, so she kept going until she could control the rate at which she was shifting. She was then able to reverse the flow and choose the appropriate reality, re-materializing near the Sun. The ship had ridden the waves until they had settled and was back where it had started. Samsung, however, was nowhere to be seen. Might as well take the ship back to Earth. Give it to the one of the humans. 

Which one, though?

 

As they looked up the three of them saw a mysterious ripple running through everything, and when it passed through them they felt their cosmic energy drain away. Disappointed, they reached out to each other for support, Karen bowed her head, Sharon raised hers to the sky, blinking back tears. Elektra grimaced, the loss was indeed hard to bear. Their eyes widened in fear when the Kree on the ground rolled over and started to regain consciousness. They couldn’t kill him now, back in purely human form they were simply not strong enough. Elektra stepped in and abruptly kneed him in the face, rendering him unconscious once more.

“Ow.” she said, rubbing her knee. “Hope I don’t have to do that again.”

Karen went on comms. “Hey, Matt. Where are you now?”

“On approach to NYC. Nearly home.”

“Feel like lending us a hand?” 

“Why do you need my help?”

“We’re gonna need Frank too, and anyone else who’s around. We’ve got the last Kree prisoner, but we’ve lost our powers.”

“I’ve got your position, on my way. “ He flipped a switch. “You get that, Frank? What’s your ETA?”

“There in 10. Hang tight.”

Sharon also put out the call.

“Steve. What’s your location? Anywhere near NYC?”

“In the vicinity, yeah.”

“Thinking about dropping by?”

“Turn around.”

She did.

There he was. At the entrance to the alley, Bucky by his side. With their attention fixed on them, the girls didn’t notice the Kree moving again. Steve and Bucky saw him rise and start to lunge for the girls, they took off towards them with a yell of warning. But the Kree was stopped in his tracks, struck repeatedly by an invisible force that subdued and restrained him. Daredevil became visible, standing beside the bound prisoner. Grinning with satisfaction at his victory.


End file.
